


collide

by petrichor (thereisnoreality)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/petrichor
Summary: “I am not,” Jaemin says insistent. “I know what I’m saying.”“Yeah?” Mark turns to face him challenging, flinching when he realises their noses almost brush. “You wanna sleep with me then?”“Okay.”





	collide

**Author's Note:**

> written very quickly and absolutely unedited 
> 
> ([playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/thereisnoreality/playlist/2sYMxzkQoEOtNcYUT2G04f?si=1550UpS1SwiGGO9e7rRgYg))

Mark’s in the middle of clearing up when the door to his apartment slams open.

“What the fuck happened?” Jaemin says, running in wildly. Mark drops the wine glass in shock, thankful it’s empty. Jaemin’s hair is wild, sticking up all over the place and his eyes are full of worry.

“You scared the shit out of me,” he says holding his hands to his heart.

“You scared the shit out of _me_ ,”  Jaemin snaps back, striding forward. “You left me a voicemail crying and then didn’t pick up when I called. All _five_ times.”

“It wasn’t important,” Mark mumbles, stooping to pick up the glass. The crying had stopped quickly after he’d called Jaemin, the mortification drying up the tears faster than his actual emotions had.

“Stop clearing up the stupid table and talk to me,” Jaemin says in frustration, grabbing the glass from Mark’s hands and setting it on the table. “Why were you crying?” His hands find Mark’s and pull him closer.

Mark closes his eyes for a second, trying to escape Jaemin’s intense eyes. “We- we broke up,” he says haltingly. “Right before I called you.”

“Oh, Mark,” Jaemin sighs and tugs him into a hug. Mark presses his face into the crook of Jaemin’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s stupid,” Mark says. “I don’t even know why I’m sad. He was an asshole.”

“Yeah, he kind of was,” Jaemin says resting his cheek against Mark’s head. “Why’d you break up?”

Mark shrugs. “I didn’t want to sleep with him.”

There’s a pause and then Jaemin’s pulling back, hands on Mark’s shoulders. “That’s why he broke up with you?” He demands, looking furious. “I’m going to kick his ass.”

Mark snorts, gently tapping Jaemin’s cheeks with his hands. “You’re not going to kick anyone anywhere,” he says, drawing out of Jaemin’s hold and turning to the table. It had been their six month anniversary and Mark had asked Renjun to come over and help with dinner. Unfortunately, their dinner had been interrupted due to the fight that had broken out over Mark’s supposed frigidity.

“It was your anniversary, wasn’t it?” Jaemin asks, following Mark around the table. “That fucking asshole.”

Mark shrugs. “It’s not that big of a loss,” he says. “Good riddance.”

“Wait stop,” Jaemin says, grabbing his wrist. “This looks way too good to just throw away.”

“I’m not going to throw it away,” Mark looks up at him. “I was just gonna - I don’t know - give it to Yukhei or something tomorrow. He’ll eat it.”

“So will I.” Jaemin blinks big eyes at him. “Please, Mark, I haven’t eaten all day.”

Mark narrows his eyes at him for a second before he sighs and gives in. “Fine,” he says gesturing for Jaemin to take the other seat. “It’d be nice to eat with a friend anyway.”

  
“Aw, you softie,” Jaemin coos before his gaze hardens. “I - Mark. Really, I’m so, so sorry. He was an asshole.” 

“Yeah,” Mark shrugs. “Yeah I know.” He hands the salad bowl to Jaemin. “I don’t want to talk about it, forget it. How was work?”

Jaemin eyes him for a beat before launching into a work story, telling Mark how his director had brought his little kid onto set today. Mark loses himself in the conversation. He’s not all that broken up about it, no matter what the sudden spout of tears said. His ex had been entitled and egotistic and now, sitting on the other side of the equation, Mark can’t understand why he stayed with him so long.

 

 

Sometime into the first glass of wine, they relocate to the couch and Jaemin nestles against him, pressing a warm cheek into Mark’s shoulder. “I can’t believe he broke up with you because you didn’t want to sleep with him.” Jaemin mumbles, clumsily setting his empty glass on the table. 

Mark snorts. The alcohol had been steadily loosening his tongue over the course of the night is why he says what he does. “Actually, it was because I didn’t want him to take my virginity.”

Silence falls and Mark blinks at the dark screen of his tv wondering why he’d opened his mouth before Jaemin pushes off him and faces him. “You’re a virgin?” Jaemin asks and oh, his face is far too close and his eyes are far too dark.

Mark swallows. “Yeah,” he says. “I know it’s not a big deal, I just- I don’t know, I didn’t want _him_ to be- I just didn’t want him.” He scrunches up his nose. “Pathetic, isn’t it? Twenty five years old and still a virgin.”

“Oh,” Jaemin says, lips parting. They’re awfully pink and pretty. Can lips be pretty? Mark’s not sure but he knows Jaemin’s are. “Mark, it’s okay. You- you’re not pathetic. It’s your choice and you shouldn’t feel _bad_.”

“I’m going to die a virgin,” Mark mumbles looking away. “No one’s ever going to want to fuck me.” His cheeks flare after he says it but there’s something heavy sitting in the room, resting atop his lungs making it hard to breathe, making it hard to feel embarrassed.

“No you’re not.” Jaemin eyes widen incredulously, sitting up and leaning into Mark’s space. “Look at you, have you seen yourself? You’re fucking gorgeous. Anyone would be lucky to even meet you let alone-” he takes a breath, licking his lips and Mark’s eyes get drawn there, without even deciding to. “Let alone sleep with you,” Jaemin finishes breathlessly.

“You’re just saying that,” Mark says, sitting up against the back of the couch and hunching his shoulders. He’s not any of the things Jaemin said - like okay, he knows he’s marginally good looking and he’s got some things going for him - but the way Jaemin described him made him sound like a god. And Mark was just Mark.

“I am not,” Jaemin says insistent. “I know what I’m saying.”

“Yeah?” Mark turns to face him challenging, flinching when he realises their noses almost brush. “You wanna sleep with me then?”

“Okay.”

They stare at each other. There had been no hesitation in Jaemin’s answer, no stuttering, not even a blink. The clock ticks loudly in the silence and Mark feels like time is passing too fast and too slow all at the same time.

“W-what?” Mark chokes out, still staring at Jaemin.

“Okay,” Jaemin breathes, eyes flicking down to Mark’s lips and his hand slowly comes up to cup Mark’s cheek, thumb tracing the skin under his lower lip. “I’ll sleep with you.”

“You’re not serious.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more serious about anything else,” Jaemin says, gaze fiercely dark and warm at the same, sending something slow and dripping shooting across Mark’s body. “God, Mark, I’d do anything you want.” It comes out shaky and a little desperate and Mark swallows. Takes a breath. And kisses him.

Jaemin makes a noise. It rips out of his throat, something on this side of burning and wanting and Mark greedily swallows it down, tucks the noise somewhere deep in his navel, wants to hear it forever. Jaemin’s hand tightens on his cheek and suddenly Mark’s being tugged forward, up onto his knees until he’s straddling Jaemin’s thighs, curving over him and kissing him harder.

“Fuck,” Mark hisses against his mouth, hands scrambling down Jaemin’s chest, eager to touch. Jaemin rolls up against him, mouth searing a path across his jaw, down his neck, nipping at his collarbone and Mark whimpers, head lolling backwards.

“You’re so good,” Jaemin mutters, hand sliding up Mark’s back, tangling in his hair and yanking him back down for another kiss. “You’re so, so good.”

Mark can barely keep up. Jaemin’s everywhere, hands roaming under his shirt, scraping down his thighs, tugging at his hair, keeping him on edge constantly. His lips trace out a spell against Mark’s, making his eyes flutter shut, making him give in.

“Please,” Mark gasps, hands stuttering up Jaemin’s chest and fumbling at the buttons. “Fuck- fuck me.”

Jaemin pulls away, breath heaving. “Are- are you sure?” He asks and god, he’s _beautiful_ , lips all swollen and eyes intense.

“Yes,” Mark says. “God, yes.”

 

 

Mark’s not sure how they end up in his room but he knows the second the door shuts, Jaemin’s pressed him against it, kissing him again. Mark whines into it. Jaemin’s hands come up to undo his own shirt but Mark notices and catches his hands. 

“Wait, wait,” he says and immediately Jaemin draws back.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, worried.

“No- I just,” Mark flushes. “I want to do it.” And he walks them backward, until the back of Jaemin’s knees hit the bed and he sinks down. Mark follows him, mirroring their position on the couch and he hesitantly brings a hand up to Jaemin’s buttons, looking at him for permission.

“You’re so fucking cute,” Jaemin breathes instantly and Mark’s blush springs forth as he carefully undoes Jaemin’s shirt and pulls it off him.

“Jaemin,” Mark mumbles, kissing him. The frantic pace seems to have disappeared and now he just wants to drown in this feeling. “Jaeminnie, please.”

“Yeah,” Jaemin whispers and turns to press Mark down against the bed, hovering over him. “I got you, I’m gonna take such good care of you.”

Mark feels his whole body heat up and he pulls Jaemin into another kiss, gasping when their hips drag against each other, heady and so, so _good._

 

 

It’s almost like an out of body experience. Mark feels himself drifting under Jaemin’s hands, so sure and warm, pressing so steadily into him, it feels like Mark is going to rip out of his own skin in pleasure. He brings himself back before he can go too far though. This is one thing Mark really doesn’t want to miss.

Jaemin’s watching him, gaze dark and comforting and Mark fumbles for his free hand, lacing their fingers together. Jaemin’s expression shifts into something so warm and so full of _love_ that Mark has to look away, has to close his eyes.

“You’re so good,” Jaemin whispers and it falls like an anvil in their quiet. “You’re so beautiful.”  
  
“Jaemin-” Mark starts, hips kicking up as Jaemin presses three fingers into him, rubbing soothing circles into him, driving Mark insane.

“I meant it, what I said before,” Jaemin continues, drawing out and moving towards Mark. Mark whimpers as he clenches around nothing but Jaemin kisses the sound right out his mouth, their clasped hands pinned to the bed by Mark’s head. “You’re so gorgeous, Mark. I can’t believe I’m this lucky- that I get to see you like this.” He pulls away a little, and Mark finds the courage to open his eyes. Jaemin’s expression darkens a little. “That I’m the only person to see you like this,” he whispers and Mark’s toes curl.

“Shut up,” he chokes out, tangling his free hand in Jaemin’s hair and pulling him back down. He can feel Jaemin’s smile against his lips and if anything, it drives him crazier.

“Can’t handle the truth?” He teases, hand running up Mark’s side, teasingly. Mark’s chest arches up towards him anyway.

“Can’t handle you talking,” Mark shoots back, hoping he doesn’t sound as wrecked as he feels. Some of it might translate across because Jaemin’s grin wides and he pulls back, fumbling for the silver packet at the edge of the bed.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Jaemin murmurs, sleazy and sweet at the same time. “I’m about to make you forget everything you learned.”

“Cocky aren’t we- _oh, oh_ -” Mark breaks off into a moan, squirming on the bed as Jaemin presses into him. Jaemin’s hands come down to pin his hips down and it only serves to stoke the fire curling in Mark’s stomach. Mark whines, tossing his head back. It feels so unbelievably good to be filled up like this - his own fingers never stood a chance. Jaemin’s fingers tighten on his hip bones and suddenly Mark can’t wait to see the bruises there tomorrow, standing out against his skin, Jaemin’s fingerprints tattooed onto him. _“Jaemin, Jae- oh my god._ ”

Jaemin hovers into his field of vision and Mark licks his lips as he draws him in for a kiss. “Doing okay?” Jaemin asks gently against his lips and Mark nods.

“So good,” he mumbles dazedly. “Jae- _fuck_.”

Some of the apprehension disappears and that cocky smile twists back onto Jaemin’s face. “I got you, baby,” he whispers and then he’s drawing back, the press of his cock disappearing before he slams back in. A gasp rips out of Mark’s throat as he’s pushed up the bed.

“Touch me, please,” Mark begs and Jaemin’s back, pulling him into his arms and kissing him hard as he pushes back into Mark again and again and again- driving Mark insane. Mark’s back arches as he tries to make sense of it but all the sensations flash by him, too fast for his brain to catalogue and at some point he gives up, and lets it wash over him. Lets Jaemin fuck him like it’s what he was born to do.

Jaemin’s touching him everywhere, hauling Mark’s legs up around his waist and using the newfound position to slam Mark further into the bed with his thrusts. Mark thinks he whimpering, babbling, saying Jaemin’s name over and over again, but he really can’t be sure.

“Jaem- Jae- I’m gonna come, I’m-” Mark whimpers, as the heat builds in his stomach, wrapping up his lungs, into his throat until he can’t breathe, can’t do anything but hold Jaemin closer to him.

“Come on, Mark,” Jaemin whispers, hips slowing to a roll as he presses his forehead against Mark’s. “Come for me, baby.”

Mark lets out the messiest cry as he comes, legs tightening around Jaemin’s waist and whimpering as every wave rolls through him, wrecking him thoroughly. Jaemin’s gazing at him with the fondest look when Mark blinks up at him, eyes wet and dazed. “You’re so perfect,” he says, cupping Mark’s cheeks before going to pull out. Mark slams his ankles around the small of his back before he can.  
  
“No- don’t-” Mark gaps, still breathless. “I wanna- wanna feel you.”

Jaemin’s eyes widen but Mark yanks him into a kiss before he can argue, hips rolling up meet Jaemin’s. He’s exhausted, limbs heavying with every passing second but _god_ , does he still want Jaemin. Jaemin’s hips press slowly into him, and Mark can’t help crying out at the overstimulation. It feels too good, too much. His nerve endings feel like they’re on fire as Jaemin speeds up again, chasing his own orgasm, and still holding Mark in his arms. Holding him like he’s something precious. When Jaemin comes, it’s with the lowest groan. It’s terribly attractive, the way his arms shake, the way his head comes to slam on Mark’s collarbone, panting wetly against his chest and Mark realises that, while this may have been his first time, Jaemin’s pretty much ruined him for anyone else.

 

 

“I failed,” Jaemin says after they’re all clean and dry, pressed against into Mark’s bed after a long, planet-destroying shower.

 

“Hmm?” Mark asks, eyes slipping shut. His whole body feels weighed down, like he’d just run five miles. “Failed in what?”

 

“I promised you’d forget everything,” Jaemin mumbles, wrapping an arm around Mark’s waist and dragging him closer. “I failed.”

 

“Oh well,” Mark yawns, curving into him. “Guess we’ll have to just try again tomorrow.”

 

The rumble of Jaemin’s laugh against his chest warms Mark up from the inside and he falls asleep like that, pressed against Jaemin, a smile on his face.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/_donghyuck_)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyxcheis)   
>  [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/hyxcheis)


End file.
